Mediodía
by OhIsobel
Summary: (Drabble) Una platica en el desayunador al mediodía, un cuento relativamente cargado de erotismo. (Doble POV)


Una platica en el desayunador al mediodía, un cuento relativamente cargado de erotismo.

(Doble POV )

* * *

"_Tienes una mirada erótica"_

Al oír esas palabras, dejé escapar un ligero boqueo seguido de una mirada de reproche hacia su persona. Leon siempre ha sido así, un tanto con la lengua muy floja y sin ningún tipo de cuidado –a veces- para decir las cosas. Por seguridad, que conocería cada una de mis recónditas reacciones, y posibles cambios en ellas para hacer, decir y actuar. Fruncí los labios y regresé a mi plato tratando de ignorar sus palabras, no sin antes mirarlo de frente y resoplar levemente.

– Oh si, esa misma.

Siempre pensé que ambos existíamos en planos diferentes, contradictorios y que, de manera imposible e desordenada y un tanto incomprensible habíamos llegado a congeniar. Y por extraño que pareciese, era como si dos piezas de diferentes rompecabezas, hubiesen encajado a la perfección.

– Mira quien habla – proferí sin voltear a verle – Y quién se atreve a hablar del erotismo en otros.

– ¿Estas insinuando que soy sensual? – dijo en tono de burla, y cuando lo voltee a ver, ya estaba recargando la cara sobre la palma de su mano, descaradamente subiendo el codo a la mesa y mirándome fijamente, parpadeando como niña coqueta lanzándome un beso al azar.

No medité mis palabras antes de hablar, no había necesidad para eso, no con él, con su lógica tan astuta y maneras tan complejas y ágiles que ya tienen una respuesta a tus palabras antes de que siquiera puedas pensarlas. Sobre todo si de cabrear a uno se trata. Leon y su entera contradicción al mundo que le rodea y su naturaleza mixta de un mundo que yo no conozco y ansío conocer, y del otro al que pertenecemos y aun así parece conocer mejor que yo. Leon y su misma naturaleza mixta que ansía por el futuro mientras melancoliza por el pasado. Y su delicioso ego completamente deleitable, que se sabe lo que es, atractivo en todo sentido. Su mera existencia es casi pagana.

– Si – respondí sin tacto, sin coquetería, sin negación. Aumentar su ego es una de mis cosas favoritas, porque sus gestos cambian al afán de mis palabras, negar que él despida sensualidad solo lo haría más divertido para él y ansío que lo sea para mí. Y ahí estaba, su deliciosa reacción, cuando bajó las manos, bajó la guardia y me miró de frente, con sus impávidos ojos del color de la miel dorada, escrutadores y cargados de misterios, todos y cada uno que desenvuelvo a medida que más me enredo con él. _Amados ojos_. Y Ahí está, una verdadera y completa mirada erótica y cálida, una mirada acogedora que me llama e invita. _Mira, aquí tienes tu lugar._

Y me sonrió, de manera cínica, como quien sabe, que me tiene para toda la eternidad.

– Vaya _Em_ – volvió a hablar, con su voz suave y ligeramente aguda, mucho más que la mía, extendiendo su mano por encima de mí, _nuestra_, mesa del pequeño desayunador. De manera instintiva mi mano se posó sobre la suya y fue capturada por sus agiles, cálidos y suaves dedos. – ¿Cómo te atreves? – preguntó y yo no tuve más remedio que prestar atención a sus palabras. De nuevo, de nuevo cayendo en la delicia de escucharle en la variedad de la agudeza de su voz, su perspicacia, y el cómo sus palabras llegaban a mí penetrando en mi persona como cada simple vez que él se lo proponía.

_Podría jadear de sólo estarlo viendo y escuchando._

– Tú, y sólo tú eres quien es completamente erótico, Emil.

– Mientes – respondí rápidamente para no atragantarme con lo vertical de sus palabras – ¿Cómo alguien con la piel tan radiante, ligeramente asoleada cómo tú puede decir algo de una criatura tan insípida como yo? ¿Cómo alguien que tiene el fuego en la mirada, puede encontrar erotismo en lo poco exuberante de mis ojos? – pregunté abnegándome a la coquetería involuntaria de mis palabras.

Leon sonrió levemente, como quien sabe que tiene la victoria asegurada. La tenía, porque simplemente Leon no puede perder. – En oriente, la piel blanca es sinónimo de sensualidad. Como que, ya deberías saberlo ¿No crees? – Me miró de nuevo, fijamente, capturando mi mirada y mis mejillas se sintieron más cálidas, mis manos más ansiosas, y mi piel más desesperada.

– Basta – respondí levemente – déjame a mí, y a mis sentidos en paz.

Obviamente, una vez iniciada esta conversación, Leon no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, ni yo, francamente, ni yo quería que la dejara pasar. Amo cuando se toma el tiempo, delicada y decididamente a seducirme aun cuando sabe que no es tan necesario. Aun cuando sabe que me cautiva aun incluso en momentos en que ambos decidimos por esparcir las piernas en el sofá y ver una película, su cercanía es insana para mi persona. No lo niego.

– Tu empezaste –replicó – cuando llegaste y te paraste frente a mí, ahora, como que te debes hacer responsable.

Una risa torpe escapó de mis labios y me paré para recostarme en el sofá a encender la televisión, el reproductor de DVD y una película que estaba dentro comenzó a reproducirse, no se cual, no presté atención– No me eches la culpa –respondí – no te quitabas.

La ida al sofá no era más que una invitación para que me siguiera, y así lo hizo, andando hasta mí, sentándose a mi lado, quitándome el control remoto de las manos, jalándome hacía el, tomándome de la cintura y conociendo mis movimientos, sabiendo que indudablemente terminaría sobre su regazo.

Me conoce tan bien, que sabe, que estoy dispuesto a llegar muy, _muy_ lejos. Me conoce tan bien, que sabe hacerme querer llegar muy lejos.

Un suspiro salió de sus deliciosos y bien formados labios. – tú y tus películas extrañas.

– Cine de arte, el mejor.

– Mhm – respondió vagamente pegándome más hacia él, revolviendo mi cabello con sus dedos.

– Me gusta tu aroma – dijo de pronto y comenzó a respirar en mi cuello. No hace falta describir la forma en que me estremecí al sentir su exhalación en contacto directo con mi piel, ni la extraña reacción que tuve de aferrarme de sus hombros un poco más.

– Bien sabes que no uso perfume ni fragancia –respondí y sentí su sonrisa tornarse en sus labios al estar unidos a mi piel.

– Por eso lo digo, me gusta como hueles tú, no podría estar más agradecido de que no uses loción.

Cerré los ojos suavemente, ladeando la cabeza para sentirle mejor, tomando sus manos posicionándolas en mi cintura para que me aferrase más fuerte, sentir su tacto sobre mi piel casi helada, dirigiendo sus manos por debajo de la tela que cubría mi cuerpo , sintiéndolas temblar al contacto. Casi tanto como siempre tiemblo yo y como también lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Pero no dudó más y me aferró con fuerza al instante mismo que sus labios y su húmeda e intrépida lengua recorrieron la piel de mi cuello y un extraño jadeo escapó de mis labios. La sensación de su calidez con lo frio de mi ser siempre ha sido un vicio en mi persona y aun así, no puedo acostumbrarme a ello ¿Quién querría acostumbrarse a dejarse de sorprender por tan apasionante tacto proferido por tan asombrosa creatura?

Mis manos ya recorrían su pecho por debajo de la tela de sus ropas cuando aquello pasó. Su nombre escapó de mi boca, en un último arrebato de sensatez antes de volverme a perder por las consecuencias del juego seductor que habíamos iniciado mientras charlábamos en la mesa. Leon que me conoce, yo que lo conozco, la manera en que nos sabemos el uno y el otro, del uno y del otro. Sin ser necesario decirle lo que siento por él, cuando sabe que me entrego a él en una sola mirada. Cuando es tan mío cuando lo veo.

* * *

Emil y su contradicción por el mundo, con sus gustos que conlleva a nada más que al goce, a ojos de otros, pero que para mí y para él, son tan nuestros como nosotros, no somos del mundo. Emil y su inconformismo que lo caracteriza, con su determinación a hacer las cosas a su tiempo, ritmo y manera, su manera compleja de actuar, hablar y ser. Poco táctica dentro de todo, surreal y a contracorriente. Diferente del resto, tan único y tan mío.

_Aunque por seguridad yo le pertenezco más._

Sus maneras tan directas para hacer las cosas, la única persona que me puede dar la vuelta a mis reacciones y que me puede sorprender de la forma más grata. Con sus manos determinadas y frías sobre mi piel, con sus labios pálidos e invitantes para tornarlos de un color rosado más intenso cada vez.

Con su cálido aroma que enarbola mis sentidos, cada una de mis sensaciones se ve incrementada por su pasión desmedida cuando decide, que él quiere que este con él, cuando decido seducirle y atraparlo para que entonces él, pueda atraparme aún más, entre sus manos, enredándose conmigo con sus extremidades. Con sus brazos tras de mi cuello, con las piernas cruzadas sobre mi cintura y sus jadeos al borde de mis oídos llevándome a mí, al mismo borde de perder la compostura.

Pero, no la necesito, no cuando él me abraza de esa forma, no cuando lo tengo tan cerca y no hay seña humana que nos pueda molestar.

Es por ello que cuando aquel mediodía, mientras besaba su cuello, le aferré entre mis brazos dispuesto a todo, por él. Entrando en contacto directamente con su fría piel que tanto me estremece tocar, besando su clavícula y pecho parcialmente desnudo, y sabiendo que pronto me desharía de las telas que lo cubrían. Sujeté sus mejillas entre mis manos, acariciando con los pulgares la suave tez de su cara, haciendo una pausa para disfrutar por completo la sensación que me da el verle así _por mí._ Y yo, me tomé el tiempo para admirar sus mejillas como duraznos rojizos y labios expectantes, respiración entrecortada y aquella mirada tan azul con un dejo del rosado amanecer, con la pupila dilatada por la excitación del momento y el brillo de sus ojos a la espera de que continuase mi labor y que no me detenga. Me vio de manera desesperada y demandante, como sólo Emil puede verme, y como solo me ve a mí. En medio de mi fascinación pude perderme en el marco de sus pestañas, en los cabellos color cebada pálida, revueltos por mi causa, pero de nuevo sus labios me llamaron de regreso a la tierra. De regreso a ellos. Y le besé, pegándole a mi cuerpo, sintiendo su sabor, enteramente a él. Con la suavidad y humedad de sus labios entre los míos, y me decidí a invadirle un poco más, pasando mi lengua entre ellos para sentirle más profundamente, mas mío. Cuando el beso se terminó, le di uno más breve, y luego otros dos, rápidos y uno final más largo que incluso arrebató un placentero gemido de su garganta.

– Lo siento por la tardanza – comenté cuando rompimos el beso y de nuevo le miré a los ojos. Y le sonreí, divertido por el gesto en su faz. – Es solo que me distraes…

Emil ladeó la cabeza levemente. No dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarme y yo, acariciando sus muslos que reposaban a cada lado de mí, continué.

– Es solo que…tienes una mirada erótica.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestía de leer!**

**¡Lamento si esto es una rareza!**

Por que tuve unos minutos para hacer esto y me dieron ganas de escribir un drabble asi. y ya debo seguir con los otros.

aunque a veces en serio me pregunto por que hago las cosas jaja... mis motivos son complejos.

Un drabble, por que esos tambien hacen falta.


End file.
